Destiny
by Yukari Shiroyuki
Summary: Hanya ada 1 pertanyaan dalam benakku selama ini : apa ini takdir atau hanya kesialan semata ? My 2nd fic ! Don't like don't read ! :


Aku bertemu dengannya dimalam hujan.

Saat itu,aku juga tidak mengira akan keluar rumah ditengah hujan dan suhu udara yang menggigit. Entahlah,kau mungkin bisa mengatakan kalau ini adalah takdir.

Tapi,hei.. apakah semudah itu menyatakan takdir hanya karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan?

Aku terkadang memang mempercayai takdir,puas kalian ?

Namun,aku hanya percaya dengan takdir jika sesuatu yang baik terjadi,dan jika yang tidak baik terjadi aku sekedar menyebutnya kesialan.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang,karena memang kondisi yang memaksaku. Tidak ada orang lain selain aku sendiri dan _dia_ tentu saja. Dan disaat yang bersamaan,pertanyaan itupun muncul tiba-tiba diotakku.

.

.

.

Destiny

.

.

Mello's POV

Sudah berlalu 3 tahun sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Tapi,sampai sekarang benakku selalu dipenuhi pertanyaan yang sama saat pertama kali aku memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang.

_Takdir apa kesialan yang akan menimpaku ?_

Setiap hari semenjak hari itu,pertanyaan itu selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Tepat saat aku terbangun dipagi hari. Dan,terkadang aku merasa terganggu akan keadaan ini. Tapi,mau bagaimana lagi,aku tidak punya cara untuk menghilangkannya. Bahkan,rasanya agak mustahil menemukan obat lupa,lagipula memang ada ya obat seperti itu? Aku jadi teringat dengan robot kucing biru yang memiliki kantong ajaib yang berisi peralatan-peralatan masa depan yang terkadang –sering- tidak masuk akal dan rasanya mustahil ada didunia. Memikirkannya saja,terkadang aku merasa kesal,tapi kudengar banyak juga yang menggemarinya.

Kalau aku _sih_,tidak.

" Hei,sudah pagi tahu. kau tidak bangun ? " tanya sesosok berambut merah.

Ah,aku lupa mengenalkannya pada kalian,ini _dia_ yang kuceritakan tadi. Jujur,aku tidak tahu nama aslinya,jadi aku hanya memanggilnya.

_Matt_.

Bukan nama yang spesial. Itu dulu nama anjingku saat kecil. Tapi,toh dia tidak tahu itu kan? Dan,andaikan dia tahu pun,rasanya dia hanya bisa menerima dengan pasrah.

" _Daripada tidak punya nama " katanya mungkin._

" dengar aku tidak sih? Ayo bangun !"

"Iya,iya,aku bangun! Kau puas sekarang?" bentakku. Aku langsung terduduk ditempat tidurku,memandang tajam kearah Matt,yang selalu membalasnya dengan tampang _innocent_ dan senyumnya. Pagi yang selalu sama,dia membangunkanku,aku terbangun dan membentaknya dan dia selalu membalas dengan hal yang juga sama dengan hari-hari yang lalu.

Setiap hari.

Atau lebih tepatnya saat pertama kali aku memberi nama padanya.

_Flashback_

" _Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau sendirian hujan-hujan begini? Tersesat? Atau..-" _

" _Aku tidak ingat namaku. " dia berlutut disamping sofa tempatku duduk sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. _

" _Heh? Bagaimana bisa kau lupa? Kau habis terjatuh ya? " aku langsung mengamati kepalanya. Tidak ada luka ataupun darah. Yah tentu,mana ada darah jika tak ada luka ?_

" _Aku tidak habis terjatuh kok." jawabnya polos. Kali ini,ia mengeringkan rambut merahnya._

_Aku mengernyitkan dahiku,lalu kalau dia tidak habis terjatuh,kenapa dia bisa lupa? Orang jadi amnesia jika kepalanya terkena sesuatu yang keras kan? Atau mungkin juga dia.._

" _Aku juga tidak habis tertabrak atau terbentur apapun kok." lanjutnya,seakan dia mampu membaca pikiranku._

" _Oke,oke,kau tinggal bersama siapa dan dimana kau tinggal? Jika kau hafal alamatnya,akan aku antarkan kau pulang setelah hujan reda."_

" _Aku bahkan tidak ingat jika aku punya keluarga. Apalagi rumah." jawabannya agak membuatku kesal._

_Dia ini serius atau hanya sekedar mempermainkanku sih?_

" _Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku,aku hanya tahu tiba-tiba aku sudah ada disana dan akhirnya kau menemukanku dan membawaku kesini. " ah,lagi-lagi ia membaca pikiranku kembali. Dia ini pembaca pikiran ya?_

" _Baiklah,jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang? " tanyaku kemudian._

" _Bolehkah aku tinggal bersamamu? " nadanya terdengar memohon._

_Aku terkejut, "A-aa-apa? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu! Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan orang asing tinggal bersamaku! Sama saja dengan mengundang pencuri masuk kerumah untuk merampokku! " mendadak suaraku meninggi dan sesaat aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku._

_Dia terdiam. _

_Aku menyadari sepasang zamrudnya berkaca-kaca,dan wajahnya memerah,walaupun kepalanya tertunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tapi,aku tahu bukan suhu dingin ini yang menyebabkannya._

_Dia berusaha menahan tangisnya._

_Aku merasa sangat jahat. Belum mengenalnya saja,aku sudah memakinya dengan kata-kata kasar. Bukankah dia sedang membutuhkan pertolongan? Tapi,aku malah.._

" _Maaf,jika aku..berkata kasar padamu,hanya saja aku merasa aneh. Aku terbiasa tinggal sendiri,dan tiba-tiba saja kau meminta untuk tinggal bersamaku.." kataku memecah keheningan._

" _Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. " suaranya terdengar sayup._

_Aku berpikir sejenak. Dia tidak terlihat seperti pencuri,malah kelihatan seperti..anak kecil. Begitu polos. Begitu rapuh. Dan,bagaimana bisa aku menolaknya? Rasanya,aku benar-benar terlihat sebagai orang kejam. Tidak berperasaan._

" _Baiklah,aku mengizinkanmu tinggal bersamaku. " akhirnya aku melunak._

" _Be-benarkah ? " wajahnya mendadak cerah. Ia tersenyum lebar dan sempat membuatku terpesona. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kekanakan dan senyumnya begitu tulus. Ah,apakah ini halusinasi?_

_Aku merasakan wajahku memanas._

" _Iya.." aku berusaha menutupi blushing diwajahku. Sesaat,aku merasa bodoh karena bisa semudah itu blushing hanya karena hal kecil._

" _Tapi kau harus bekerja untukku! Setidaknya,bersihkan semua ruangan dan memasak. Aku sudah muak dengan makanan kaleng dan mi instan. Kau juga harus membawa pakaian kotor kebinatu dan..pokoknya kau harus patuhi perintahku! Kau mengerti..- tunggu aku harus memanggilmu apa? " aku baru ingat dia tak bernama._

" _Terserah kau saja. " dia tersenyum manis._

'_Ah,jangan tersenyum seperti itu dong! Kau membuatku blushing lagi kan!' batinku._

" _Ba-bagaimana kalau..Matt? Terdengar bagus kan? " ujarku menutupi blushingku –lagi-._

_Aku teringat anjing Chihuahua peliharaanku saat kecil. Aku merasa geli saat memberikan nama anjingku kepada orang. Ini mungkin yang namanya menyamakan anjing dengan manusia,haha._

" _Nama yang bagus,terima kasih.." Matt membiarkan akhir katanya menggantung,sampai.._

" _Mello. Panggil aku Mello. " aku memberitahunya namaku._

_End of Flashback_

" Oh iya,aku membuat pancake _blueberry_ buat sarapan. Sausnya _maple_ loh..favoritmu kan? Eh,Mello? Mello ~ " Matt mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku.

" Eh apa? Ah,maaf aku melamun,kau tadi bilang apa? " aku merasa sedikit linglung,

" Hm,tadi aku sedang memberitahu menu sarapan hari ini,maaf jika aku menganggu lamunanmu.." Matt beranjak dari tempat tidurku tanpa menyelesaikan perkataannya.

" Kebiasaan jelekmu adalah membuat kata-katamu menggantung,Matt. Kau tahu? " Matt berbalik. Dan dia menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

" Benarkah itu kebiasaan burukku? "

" Yup,dan kau selalu seperti itu,tahu.. dan kadang itu membuatku kesal. " gerutuku.

" Baiklah,akan kucoba untuk memperbakinya nanti. Ah,sekarang saja..memangnya apa yang tadi kau lamunkan,Mel?" sepertinya ia melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tadi.

" Aku.." aku agak malu mengakuinya.

'_Masa aku bilang padanya,kalau aku teringat saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya! Dan lagi,aku jadi agak merasa bersalah,telah menamainya dengan..Ah! Kenapa aku jadi berdebat dengan diriku sendiri!' _batinku depresi.

" Tapi,jika kau tidak mau bercerita yah..tidak apa-apa. Itu hakmu kok. " Matt,sepertinya kau ini pembaca pikiran yang handal yah..

" Aku..aku teringat saat kita pertama kali bertemu.." akhirnya terucap juga dari mulutku.

" Dan..itu menganggumu? " Matt sejenak terlihat berpikir dan akhirnya bertanya demikian.

" Tidak..hanya saja,entahlah. Aku sulit mengungkapkannya. Matt,apakah kau merasa pertemuan kita ini..takdir? " aku mencoba mengatakannya dengan sederhana. Dan jujur,aku merasa itu pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah aku ucapkan.

" Tak peduli apakah ini takdir apa bukan,tapi aku amat sangat merasa bahagia sekarang. Aku yang dulu tidak bernama,sebatang kara dan tersesat,tapi saat kau menemukanku..kau tahu? Aku merasa..lengkap. Aku punya tempat untuk pulang dan bahkan memiliki nama. Dan,aku pun juga memiliki seseorang yang aku sayangi dan aku telah menemukan tujuan hidupku. Ah,terdengar puitis banget ya? " Matt menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal,menyembunyikan kecanggungannnya. Wajahnya agak bersemu merah muda.

Aku terdiam_,_menundukkan kepalaku. Aku mulai berpikir kalau..kalau..

_Ini seperti déjà_ _vu_..

Dan mendadak,aku merasa sangat lega. Aku menemukannya. Jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selama ini berkelebat disanubariku selama ini.

Detik berikutnya,aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Tersenyum pada Matt,juga pada diriku sendiri. Aku sudah menemukan jawabannya.

" Sepertinya,hari ini bakal kiamat. tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu sih? Mengerikan tahu.." Matt yang merasakan kejanggalan itupun akhirnya buka suara. Ia terlihat merinding melihat 'momen langka' yang sedang terjadi. Mengingat,kalau Mello tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu. Biasanya,kan dia menyeringai atau tersenyum sinis padanya.

'_Tapi,senyumnya itu..…berbeda dari biasanya.'batin Matt._

" Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu,Matt. Dan kau tahu?"

Matt memandang Mello dengan tatapan '_apa?'_

" Bertemu denganmu adalah takdir terbaik yang terjadi dalam hidupku." Mello melanjutkan perkataannya,dan tak ketinggalan dengan gaya senyumnya yang baru.

" Aku bisa tersenyum seperti ini karenamu,tahu..terima kasih Matt. " refleks aku memeluknya. Dan..

…ia pun balas memelukku juga. Tapi kali ini,wajahnya yang merah padam.

_FIN_

_._

_._

_A/n :_

Akhirnya fic ke2 jadi juga! –sujudsyukur- . Dari jam 00.30 sampe 03.30 ngerjain nih fic,lama juga ya jadinya,hahaha. Baru bisa dapat inspirasinya waktu malem-malem (atau lebih tepatnya menjelang pagi). Agak bingung nih nentuin genre'a apa..kalo humor kan ga mungkin banget ya,secara ni fic aja humornya tersamar banget. Smoga aja karya gaje author kali ini gak nyampah yah,seengak-enggaknya bisa menghibur sedikit para readers yang maksain baca,hehehe.

Oh iya, author mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada **1rm4-ch4n** –maaf kalo salah eja!- senpai yang menjadi reviewer pertama fic perdana dari author sableng ini! Arigatou gozaimasu! Dan buat yang sudi membaca fic ni,author ucapkan terima kasih ! it's really a great honor for me !

Akhir kata,yang mau review,dipersilahkan dengan kaki -?- terbuka,yang mau ngeblame juga boleh,asal jangan fanas-fanas yah,author ga kuat! Tekanan batin yang teramat sangat ! –lebay-. Kritik membangun dan saran juga akan diterima dengan hati berbunga-bunga –halah-. Aplagi kalo ada yang ngasih pujian atau yang fave fic ini,author pasti bakal lulus UN dengan nilai 40.00! (kok jadi nyasar ke UN?).

Daripada a/n ini berlanjut jadi curhatan2 gaje nan kamseupay nan ndablek nan..-dilempar sampah-,jadi author berenti curcol sebelum author dilempar gerobak tukang loak. Mending author tepar dulu soalnya udah mau jam 03.30 ! o em ji !

Biar author mimpi indah,klik yang biru-biru dibawah ya,hehehe :D

Readers : lu mo mimpi indah kek,buruk kek,bukan urusan kite !

Author : -mojok sambil mewek-

MMN : review yah ! –tebar2 toblerone buat nyogok supaya pada review-

Author : -bikin baygon float-


End file.
